1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiation structure of a semiconductor device, which is high in radiating effect and adapts to its thinning, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several proposals have heretofore been made as heat radiation structures each suitable for a semiconductor device mounted on a substrate. As one of them, there is known a structure wherein a high-heat conductive resin is applied onto a substrate with a semiconductor device flip-chip packaged thereon by use of printing or a dispenser or the like so as to cover the semiconductor device, and the high-heat conductive resin is caused to conduct heat generated from the semiconductor device, thereby carrying out heat radiation (see, for example, the following patent document 1).
Patent Document 1
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-125834
However, the high-heat conductive resin is formed so as to continuously cover the upper surface of the semiconductor device and the upper surface of the substrate in the prior art disclosed in the patent document 1. Therefore, the prior art has a possibility that when the high-heat conductive resin is deformed due to a change in temperature or the like in a heat-treating or annealing step of a manufacturing process and under the environment that it is actually used as a product, a difference occurs in deformation of the high-heat conductive resin at the interface with the semiconductor device and the interface with the substrate where the semiconductor device and the substrate are different in thermal expansion coefficient, and hence stress developed due to the difference in deformation is concentrated on part of the high-heat conductive resin, so that cracks will occur in the high-heat conductive resin, and a possibility that the high-heat conductive resin will be peeled from the semiconductor device or the substrate, thus causing a possibility that sufficient heat radiation will not be carried out.